the oak tree
by sandystar2k
Summary: i'm not good with titles, but this is a break up thing with number one


I usually hate stories that have (Lizzie), Nigel, and Abby in it but I can get over it. I own nothing of K.N.D, I just love the show.

* * *

Today was sector V's picnic. Each operative brought a dish and something to drink. They were also able to bring any one they wanted.

Numbah one brought clam chowder, lemonade and cups, numbah two brought chilly dogs, coke and forks and spoons, numbah three brought cookies ,tea and blanket along with a beach umbrella , numbah four brought chilly fries ,Pepsi and sport stuff(kick balls, soccer balls, bats, baseballs, so on), numbah five brought fried chicken, macaroni salad, coo lade and the music.

When they went to the park they had to find a nice spot to sit down. They found a spot next to a big oak tree on a hill. The beginning of the day was great, there were many different white clouds in the sky, some were looking like dogs and others looked flowers. Numbah two and four was throughing a foot ball over a sprinkler. Numbah two was now 12 and was slimming down, he still had his hat and goggles and his bad jokes but was taller than when he was ten. Numbah four is 12 as well but he is still short as when he was ten. His hair was longer than his eyes and he still wore his orange huddie. Numbah three was sitting down watching the boys, Kuki is 12 as well. She now had her hair in a pony tail and she still always wore her green sweater. Numbah five and one was 12 too, they was leaning ageist the tree. She was reading her magazine and he was working. Numbah one was a bit taller than numbah five now, she still wore her hat and braided her hair, and he still wore his sun glasses and was bald.

Abby looked up and saw numbah one on his lap top and she asked him what he was doing. And he said work. She looked at him, got up, and tried to close the laptop. Instead of closing the lap top she touched his hand. Since it was on the top of the laptop, he looked up at her with a light blush and frowned and she did the same and tried to move her hand that was still on top of his. She again tried to close the laptop, she told him that he doesn't need to be working at this time, and he needs some time to enjoy having his team around him, since this was the last year. He looked up at her and nodded his head. Understanding that anything that she did that seemed wrong, she had a reason for it.

"If I can't work than what can I do" complained Nigel

"Well we can do three things and you know numbah five doesn't care as long it doesn't include numbah two's corny jokes. We can play foot ball with those two or watch the clouds go by or drink tea with numbah three. "Trying to reason numbah one

"Well the clouds doesn't seem so bad numbah five" numbah one said with a sigh

They laid down and started to watch the clouds. They weren't so close to each other but close enough to think of something was going on between them. The moment was pretty nice. This is until Nigel's phone rang. He had a special ring tone for her. It was her saying "_Hi Nigie, Hi Nigie, Hi Nigie"._ Numbah five hated that ring tone; she looked at him saying please answer that phone. He got up so that he wouldn't disturb numbah five anymore. The person on the other line was Lizzy. Their conversation went like this.

"_Hi nigie"_

"Hi"

"_Where are you and who are you with?"_

"Well, I'm with the gang and we are at the park"

"_Oh okay, so you like looking at the clouds, uh NIGIE"_

"Yes, what's wrong? "

"_Nothing, Nigie, I got to go, I'll see you later."_

_That was awkward _numbah one thought, as he thought that, a couple of water balloons hit him in the head and he looked around and saw a figure that said "I'm done with you, cheater!", he looked and figure that was lizzy since she was acting so weird over the phone. He call after her "wait lizzy, come back" and turned on his jet boots. When he got to her, numbah one held her arms tight but not tight enough to hurt her. He then questioned her and saying" I'm not a cheater, why would you think I'm a cheater", she looked in amazement, how strong he was, she knew that she was going to miss how strong he was physically and mentally . You are and let me go, she got control again and smacked him. He looked at her and said," okay, _we're done, whatever you say because you seem to know everything, you know what, I, am, glad, I am glad to be breaking up with you, you are pushy, loud, you're not optimistic and you can't think of the other person when you do something wrong and you __**know**__ you did something wrong; you are such a hirable person. " he said starting to cry. _He walked away. He can hear her cry and call after him. He turned on his jet boots which blocked out the sound of his ex.

Numbah one started to think, she taught me to remember, she taught me how not to laugh, she was so messed up.

When she saw him, his face was flushed with tears. She ran to him as he landed. She hugged him, knowing that he needed it. He needed things that only she can provide. She sat him next to the tree and got tissues to wipe his face. He did so, still sniffling, and tearing. She asked him if he wanted another hug and he shook his head no. she asked him what was wrong and he showed her his phone, which had her ringtone playing. Even though he didn't want it she gave him another hug.

She can feel that his heart was beating fast due to the fact that he was crying. She started to whisper in his ear. "There are many different girls in the sea, you can get whatever girl you want, whatever her name was, wasn't even a good girl friend"

"I know, she was never a good girl friend. Abby?"

"Yesh?"

"Can you please take me away from here?"

"Okay, Abby knows where just to go,"

She grabbed his hand and placed it in her's. She then took him through a field of tall grass. Which than leaded to a river. That when she sat him down on one of the rocks. She then told him to take off his shoes and roll up his pants legs. And she did the same. Still his hand in her's, and a blush across his face, she took him more in to the water, and got on her knees, she than started to splash the water at numbah one. He looked amazed at what she just did; he then looked at her and sat on the rock that was behind him.

"You know what Abby?" said a heart broken Nigel

"What?"

"I feel so empty."

She sat now on the same rock," nothing is empty"

"Well I feel so empty not for lizzy but I am hungry"

"Really, well let's go.'

" Wait" still heartbroken but was seeing in another light

He jumped off the rock and splashed Abby. She looked at him and gave him a smile that said _welcome back boss. _They had so much fun that he forgot that he was hungry. They had so much fun, as he thought he would have never had this much fun with Lizzy. He would always hate being around her. They had to be playing in the water for about a half a hour. Once they started to get tired they got that feeling of hunger.

"Uh Abby? Can, we uh go back to the tree."

"Yeah, let's go."

She raced him back to the oak tree, when they got there, up ahead there was an image of someone who was crying, when they got closer they saw Lizzy, before they could get close enough so that lizzy can see them, Abby ask him if he was okay, but he shook his head no, and then yes because he was hungry, his stomach was talking not his heart.

When they got there, at the top of the hill, Lizzy saw numbah one and five. She pushed numbah five out the way and squeezed him in a hug. After she was done hugging him, he really did pull away from her. She was shock, "I've told you we are done, I don't want to see you any more Lizzy, so just go away." said by a heart broken Nigel. "Is it because of her," lizzy said as she looked numbah five up and down (pointing to numbah five).

"No stupid, he is done with your big behind, so just go home before numbah five does something that she knows she'll regret in the morning. Said by numbah five. That's when she started to leave and both numbah one and five started to sit down and eat. Numbah five gave him some chicken and salad; while she did this numbah one gave her some soup.

"Well numbah one how do you like the chicken and the salad?"

"I love it, you can really cook, Abby." said numbah one

"Well numbah five didn't know you would like it that much." said abby with a slight blush, when she looked at him it was in a different light now.

She looked at him and didn't want to move her eyes. When she did she started to look at the clouds, and think about numbah one, how long they've been friends, how long she liked him, why she hasn't told him (they didn't keep any secrets from each other, and this was her biggest).

When he stopped eating he wiped his mouth and tried to look at whatever numbah five was looking at, he started to think, when he did a slight blush came over his face, he started to think why was he was so lucky to have a friend like her, how long did he have a crush on her, why he asked lizzy to be his girl friend and not Abby.

She looked at him because she felt an unwanted stair, and she knew that he was the only one there who can stair. As she looked over to see if that was an actual stair or not, she saw numbah one quickly looked away. She then turned and looked at the sky with a small blush. She watched the sky turn different colors as she looked at the sky, she heard some sound next to her she looked over and saw that numbah one was on his computer.

She looked over and grabbed the laptop, she then ran down the hill, closing the laptop, she tried to look back, but she saw that he wasn't there. When she looked in front of her she then saw numbah one and couldn't stop. When she did she trip over numbah one.

They was now sliding, she had her hand on her hat and her face, she was now trying to protect her face from being hit by the ground. She can also feel something around her waist.

He had one arm around Abby and one around his face.

When they stopped she didn't opened her eyes, she knew there was a body under her. There were some things she felt, there were three things, her heart pumping hard, his heart pumping fast and his arm around her waist. When she did open her eyes she saw her hat on his head, numbah one's face (which was extremely red) and the grass around them. She looked at numbah one and he looked at her. Now both of them had apple red blushes across their faces. They just looked at each other when numbah four started to laugh numbah five quickly got off of him.

"What were you two doing?" He said with a laugh, "numbah five you know he has a girl friend right"(he didn't know about the break up)" what was you about to do, make out with him" still numbah four was laughing.

As numbah four walked away numbah five sat next to numbah one, who was still on his back and blushing. He also still had on her hat. She looked at him; he looked at the sky starting to say" I know why you love this hat so much now, Abby". She didn't really answer; all she did was smile and put one of her fingers over his lips telling him to be quiet.

She then tired take her hat from off of his head. As she leaned down to get her hat, he leaned up to kiss her softy. When he did this, she looked in shock. He saw her reaction and got up saying sorry over and over.

"Why are you sorry, you got the guts to do this" she put her arm around his neck and leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

* * *

This story wasn't easy to write, so please review.


End file.
